[unreadable] This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Pathogenesis and Control of Emerging Infections and Drug Resistant Organisms", organized by B. Brett Finlay, Alan Cowman, Sumalee Kamchonwongpaisan, Valerie Mizrahi and Philippe J. Sansonetti, which will be held in Bangkok, Thailand from October 22 - 27, 2008. This meeting will review the most recent developments in the molecular and cellular analysis of infectious disease processes, and how discoveries in this field can be translated into innovative tools (i.e. diagnostic assays, new drugs, vaccines and other therapeutics) for better surveillance and control. Emphasis will be on the neglected infectious and parasitic diseases that plague the developing world (with lessons taken from better studied organisms), and on issues such as drug resistance that are common themes, regardless of geographic and economic situations. Infectious diseases continue to cause very significant morbidity and mortality worldwide, accounting for approximately one third of all deaths. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Pathogenesis and Control of Emerging Infections and Drug Resistant Organisms will focus on both pathogenesis and mechanisms of drug resistance and novel therapeutics, a topic combination not seen in most meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]